La pesadilla de la bella durmiente
by Floor Sakura
Summary: La princesa Mikan lo tenia todo, y ¿Sumire Shouda? Nada. Envidia, celos, rencor, fueron mucho los sentimientos que tuvo cuando le ofreció su alma a una bruja a cambio de que esta hiciera sufrir a Mikan y su familia. "-Solo aquel maravilloso dulce momento lleno de sentimientos puros y verdaderos, despertara a esta chica que a sido destinada a dormir eternamente, o no-" [Adaptación]
1. La bruja y la chica que le vendió su alm

Hola, les traigo una nueva historia, que espero les guste.

* * *

**"La pesadilla de la bella durmiente"**

[Adaptación de la bella durmiente]

**Cap.1-La bruja y la chica que le vendió su alma**

* * *

Había una vez, una familia real en el reino Nula. Los reyes de este reino, Yuka y Izumi, tuvieron una hermosa hija a la que nombraron "Mikan". Oh, la princesa Mikan, amada por todos en aquel pueblo o casi todos.

La joven Sumire, una criada del castillo, donde los reyes gobernaban, odiaba profundamente a Mikan por tener todo lo que ella no podía por no haber sido princesa. Y eso que solo tenia 10 años, pero... la envidia y los celos pueden surgir a cualquier edad.

Mientras ella fregaba pisos para ayudar a su Madre a tener un pedazo de pan en la mesa. La princesa Mikan era consentida y mimada por todos. La odiaba, la odiaba tanto, aunque solo fuese una bebe.

Fue un domingo, uno de sus días libres que salio a caminar por el centro y encontró una carpa muy extraña. Era totalmente morada y tenia un extraño cartel. _"Cumpliré su deseo a un bajo costo"_

Solo por curiosidad, ella entro a la carpa y vio a una mujer de unos 26 años. Tenia un bola de cristal y un lunar en la frente. Se podría decir que era una mujer hermoso, pero bastante escalofriante.

- Pasa niña sin temor. -Anuncio la mujer y le ofreció asiento el cual Sumire acepto. Ella miro su bola de cristal y sonrío. - Veo que tus intenciones no son buenas... - ella dijo y Sumire se sorprendió ¿Como lo sabría? - Sumire Shouda, si no me equivoco ¿Verdad? -La chica de cabello corto y negro asintió.

- ¿Como lo sabes? -Ella pregunto con un poco de miedo.

- ¿Eso importa acaso? Creo que aquí solo importa tu deseo... ¿Quieres saber lo que veo? -Pregunto la bruja. Y Sumire asintió. - Veo como odias a alguien profundamente, y no es alguien cualquiera es... la princesa del reino... mm, ¿Pero como puedes odiar a una bebe? Oh... envidia, celos... presiento eso... -

Sumire se quedo sin palabras, era verdad, celos, envidia. Pero jamas lo habría de comentar con alguien.

La bruja como la había nombrado Sumire, le dijo:

- Así que estas celosa y envidias la vida que tiene y tendrá esa princesa... - Sumire se limito a asentir.

- Tu... ¿Podrías ayudarme a que ella y toda su familia sufra? -Se precipito a preguntar ella.

- Si... podría... pero... ¿Que me darías tu a cambio? -Pregunto la bruja con malicia.

- Eh... no lo se, dinero yo no tengo. Pero puedo limpiar, cocinar, podría lavarle la ropa... -Pero fue interrumpida por la mujer. Que soltó una carcajada y luego volvió a poner su rostro serio...

- ¿Que tal tu alma? -Ella pregunto.

La chica más joven se confundió. ¿Alma? ¿Que era eso? No importaba, si la ayudaba a hacer sufrir a toda esa familia, lo haría. - Bien, acepto. -Ella anuncio.

Bien... -Dijo la mujer mientras sacaba un papel y comenzaba a escribir, se detuvo un momento y pregunto. - ¿Como quieres que sufra esa familia? -

Ella lo pensó. - Quiero que sea en unos cuantos años, que la princesa misteriosamente caiga eternamente dormida, soñando su peor pesadilla. -Ella le dijo con una sonrisa a la mujer y esta lo escribió.

- ¿En que tiempo o edad? -Volvió a hacer una pregunta aquella mujer.

- A los 16 años. -Dijo Sumire, restándole importancia. Y esta lo escribió.

- Muy bien. -Musito la mujer y después de terminar de escribir todo se lo resumió. - Lo que escribí acá es un contrato, todo lo que pediste, se cumplirá gracias a que pagas con tu alma. Pero hay una condición, jamas... puedes hablar de esto con nadie, si no tu familia sera la que sufrirá las consecuencias. ¿Eso esta bien para ti? -Sumire asintió y la mujer sonrío ampliamente. - Bien. Firma aquí y aquí. -Como pudo la joven chica lo hizo y cuando termino la mujer chasqueo los dedos apareciendo dos copias del mismo papel.

- Cuando la princesa tenga 16 años, estará muerta en vida y sera ahí cuando cobre el trato ¿Bien? Eso si... siempre manteen este papel contigo y jamas cuentes nada, te eh advertido las consecuencias ¿No? Ah, y hechizo es gracias a los señores del más haya así que trata de cumplir paso a paso el plan, solo siguiendo tu vida normal hasta ese día. Ahora vete. - Con esto Sumire se alejo, con el papel en sus manos.

Ella suspiro y miro al cielo, sonrío y siguió su camino guardando aquel papel, el cual no sabia que marcaría su vida.

* * *

Los años pasaban, la princesa Mikan iba creciendo y se volvía cada vez más hermosa. Pero lo que tenia de hermosa lo tenia de torpe y al mimada, pero aun así con un gran corazón.

Ella quería mucho a todos en el palacio, sean sirviente o no. Y una de las cosas que le encantaba hacer era jugar con Permy, como ella había nombrado a Sumire, a las muñecas.

Mientras que Sumire, a pesar de pasar algunos momentos buenos con ella, todavía seguía sintiendo esos celos.

Todo empeoro para ella, cuando se entero lo que es un alma. Fue por pura casualidad en realidad, había vendido prácticamente su vida. Y no podía hacer nada en lo absoluto.

Los años siguieron pasando, aunque Sumire no quería que llegara el cumpleaños Nº16 de la princesa. Oh por dios, ella no quería morir.

Pero bueno, aquel día llego. Sumire espero horas a que algo pasara, pero nada. Parecía como si nada fuese a pasar, eso la alivio, ya empezaba a creer que eso de la bruja era una mentira. ¡Que idiota, creer eso teniendo 26 años! Fue algo de niños.

* * *

Mikan estaba peinando su cabello para el gran baile de sus 16 años. Estaba tan feliz, en dos años más seria mayor de edad y comenzaría a salir y a conocer más sobre su reino.

- na nana, nana, nana... -Ella tarareaba la canción del vals, mientras jugaba con su vestido largo y rosa. Se puso su corona de princesa, así como su Madre le había enseñado y cuando estaba a punto de salir una mujer apareció en su habitación.

Ella se sorprendió totalmente. ¿Quien seria tan misteriosa mujer? Se veía de unos 30 y pocos.

- Disculpe pero... ¿Quien es usted y... que hace aquí? -Pregunto Mikan un poco torpe y confundida.

- Princesa, un gusto! -La mujer saludo. - Yo soy... Serina, y vengo a cumplir tu peor pesadilla. -Ella se introdujo de lo más normal. Esto ultimo asusto a Mikan...

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? -Ella dijo y la mujer sonrío maliciosa. - Permy!, Papá! Mamá ayuda! -Mikan grito con desespero al ver la sonrisa de la mujer la cual no le traía nada de confianza.

- Es hora de cumplir con mi trabajo. Sayonara, Mikan-chan. -Despidió la bruja a la joven mientras movía sus manos recitando el hechizo que la llevaría a un profundo sueño.

Ella callo profundamente dormida en el piso. No había rastro de daños y todavía se notaba su respiración. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió revelado a la – ahora – mujer que había acompañado toda su vida, a la chica que hoy cumpliría 16 años.

- Mikan-hime, oi un golpe y... -Quedo petrificada al ver a Mikan Yukihira tirada en el suelo. A su lado, una mujer de unos pocos años más que ella, pero podía distinguirla, era aquella mujer que conoció de pequeña. - Tu... -Señalo mientras corrió rápidamente hacia Mikan. - ¿Que le hiciste? - Pregunto enojada, había encontrado sentimientos que estaban ocultos y ahora salían a la luz. - ¡Que le hiciste! -Volvió a exigir que le contestase.

La mujer sonrío maliciosamente. ¿Así que aquella niña a la cual tanto odiaba e envidiaba aquella joven, se había ganado su corazón? - Lo que tu egoísta corazón deseo desde que eras pequeña. Lo que me has pedido que hiciera. -Termino la bruja.

A Sumire se le escaparon algunas lágrimas, algunas eran por saber que había llegado su propio fin, otras por haber deseado algo tan horrible, y otras por ver a su compañera tirada en el piso, como si estuviera durmiendo en un sueño, pero no era un simple sueño, era un sueño para no despertar.

Estaba muerta en vida.

- Veo que tu pequeño corazón a tomado a la chica como ocupante de algún lugar. ¿Sorprendente, no? -Se burlo la bruja y guío su mirada con malicia a Permy. - Pero eso no te salva de tu castigo... ¿Cual seria tu ultimo deseo? -Pregunto.

Permy llorando, se tomo enserio eso del ultimo deseo. Si se negaba a cumplir aquel contrato lo pagaria su familia, pero en ella, en Mikan, en el hombre que amaba y el cual era su esposo – Kokoro Yome – y sus pequeños hijos, su vida estaba echa.

Pudo no haber tenido todo, pero fue feliz. - Miro el cuerpo de Mikan que yacía en el suelo – Y pensar que esa niña no conoció ni a el amor de su vida, y si bien tenia todo su vida no fue fácil. Con amigos solo perteneciente o a la realeza, o a la servidumbre, nunca salio del palacio – Solo iba a fiesta o reuniones en otros palacios – y nunca conoció lo hermosa que puede ser la libertad.

Y si, lo estaba admitiendo, ser una princesa tenia sus privilegios, pero montones de contra que solo ella, que la acompaño desde que nació, pudo ver. Ella miro a Mikan y con un suspiro dirigió su mirada a la bruja.

- No puedo deshacer el contrato pero quiero el ultimo deseo. -Ella anuncio a la bruja. Esta asintió y espero a que la chica se dignase hablar de que se trataba este deseo. - ¡Quiero que haya una oportunidad para que esta chica vuelva a vivir en vida! -Esto sorprendió a la bruja.

- ¿Pero no querías hacerla sufrir? -Pregunto Serina con interés.

- Era pequeña, y no sabia lo que decía. Pero ahora... no hay marcha atrás, es lo único que puedo hacer por ella. -Admitió Sumire recordando los momentos que ella había pasado con la princesa Mikan.

Serina se encogió de hombros. - Okey. Esta bien. -Ella pensó un poco. - Por lo que averiguado esta niña jamas a recibido un beso de amor verdadero y puro en sus labios. Cuando reciba un beso así, ella despertara del sueño. Es más para que sea claro, dejare una pista a sus padres, pero... -Eso no le gusto a Sumire. - no se la pondré fácil. -

- ¿Como? -Ella pregunto temerosa.

- En caso que sea un beso por interés. Simplemente el hombre que la bese, caerá en el mismo sueño que ella este teniendo. Además, de que si pudiese encontrar a un tipo así, que la ame, pondré tantos obstáculos que no podrá llegar. -Serina chasqueo los dedos y un papel apareció.

- Firma aquí, aquí y aquí. -Ella dijo. Y sumire lo hizo. - Bien... tu deseo sera cumplido. -Dijo guardando el papel y chasqueando los dedos apareció otro pero este sobre el escritorio de la princesa.

- Llego tu hora, Sumire Shouda. -Ella anuncio y le sonrío mientras sonreía maliciosa. - Sayonara... pequeña! - Y todo se volvió oscuro para Sumire.

**Fin del Cap.  
**

* * *

Espero que les guste, se me ocurrió, no se cuando xD pero espero que les guste porque hace dos días vengo escribiendo el capitulo. Bueno, comenten si les gusto y, espero recibir esta historia, con buenas reseñas al igual que me han recibido con la otra.

Gracias.

Floor Sakura.


	2. El príncipe en ruinas y su beso

**"La pesadilla de la bella durmiente"**

**[Adaptación de la bella durmiente]**

* * *

**Capitulo. 2-El príncipe en ruinas y su beso**

* * *

El príncipe de pelo azabache después de haber recibido aquella carta de su mejor amigo; El príncipe Ruka, se dio cuenta que esta era su oportunidad para salvar su reino.

El reino del fuego, ahora, por una mala financiasion de parte de sus Padres, en ruinas. Pero esta era la oportunidad que tanto había esperado, la princesa del reino Nula cae en un profundo sueño misteriosamente, y le piden ayuda para descifrar aquella pista que venía en papel.

Si el príncipe del reino fuego era una persona con una gran inteligencia y si resolvía esto y salvaba a la princesa de aquel reino se podría casar con ella y salvar a su reino.

- Eres un genio, Natsume. -Se felicito así mismo el príncipe mientras elegía que atuendo lucir para visitar el reino Nula.

* * *

Día de luto y desentendidos en el reino Nula. La criada de toda la vida del reino murió misteriosamente y de la misma forma cayó dormida pero respirando la princesa de aquel reino. Aunque claro, lo que más preocupaba era la princesa... ¿Quien tomaría en cuenta a una simple criada? Ha, si había unas personas. Sus hijos y su esposo, quienes fueron los únicos que asistieron a su velorio.

Mientras que el rey y la reina por más tristes que estén por Sumire, no podían dejar de olvidar que su amada hija estuviese dormida, y si, solamente eso, ni muerta, ni nada, dormida como si estuviese soñando algo muy bonito... o no...

- Espero que el príncipe Hyuuga pueda descifrarlo como nos dijo Ruka-kun que lo haría. -Murmuro el rey a su esposa y la miro para decirle lo ultimo. - Si no... no se que haríamos sin nuestra princesa...-

**[Cuatro Horas después]**

El príncipe Natsume bajo del carruaje, vestido formal, como todo un príncipe. El cabello desordenado pero muy guapo igual.

Lo dejaron pasar al castillo y se encontró con el Rey y la Reina. - Rey, Reina, un gusto. -El saludo formalmente. Y los los Padres de la chica le dieron una sonrisa triste pero saludaron.

Lo llevaron a sentarse a uno de los sillones y le explicaron la situación. Al terminar le dijeron... - Si logras descifrar esto y despertarla, la tomaras como tu esposa. Ese es el trato... -Declaro el Rey.

- Bien. Acepto, ¿Donde esta aquel papel? -El dijo altaneramente, tono que a la reina no le gusto pero se lo supo callar.

El Rey le entrego el trozo de papel al príncipe arrogante y este lo leyó. Sonrío y dijo: - Solo hay que besarla. -

- ¿Eh? -Exclamo el Rey confundido, ¿Besar? ¿A su niña?

- Claro... miren aquí lo dice... _" La chica que aquí dormida esta, solamente despertara con un momento mágico. Solo aquel maravilloso y dulce momento lleno de sentimientos puros y verdaderos, despertara a esta chica que a sido destinada a dormir eternamente, o no."_Solo hay que besarla, pero un beso de chico y chica en los labios. -El les demostró.

Yuka, la reina, se sonrojo furiosamente ante lo que iba a pedir. - Príncipe Hyuuga-san... ¿Nos haría el honor de besarla? -Pidió.

Natsume se sonrojo ¿Besar a una princesa dormida? ¿Eso no sonaría como un acosador desesperado? No, esperen, es para ayudarla y así después casarse con ella así que de todas maneras la iba a tener que besar quiera o no. - Supongo... esta bien. -El acepto.

- Bien. -Musito el Rey e hizo señas para mostrarle el lugar donde estaba la princesa. Cuando entraron vieron a Ruka cuidándola.

- ¿No a hecho algún movimiento? -Pregunto la reina preocupada. Y el rubio negó, no había echo nada.

- Natsume, ¿Encontraste alguna solución? -Pregunto curioso y preocupado el rubio de ojos azules.

El azabache sonrío arrogante y le dijo: - Me extrañas que pienses que no. Soy yo Ruka... -

- Pues... ahora hyuuga-san... -Pidió Yuka, quería ver despierta a su niña lo más rápido posible.

- Di-me Natsume... -El dijo acercándose a Mikan.

- Gracias Natsume-san. -Yuka le sonrío, una sonrisa con esperanza.

Natsume se acerco lentamente a los labios de Mikan y planto un beso, algo casto pero un beso en fin. Pero de pronto sintió que el mundo se le volvía en color negro, sus párpados se cerraban.

Poco a poco se alejo de Mikan y camino unos pasos hasta Ruka para agarrarlo de la camisa, como tratando de decirle algo.

- Natsume? -El llamo preocupado y el azabache cayó.

- ¿Que le paso? -Pregunto el rey preocupado y metiéndose la esperanza muy dentro en el corazón.

Ruka se agacho, quería ver si todavía respiraba. Y si lo hacía... - Todavía respira... me parece que le paso igual que a Mikan-chan. -El razono con mucha tristeza.

- Oh... -Los reyes se quedaron sin palabras. Ahora tendrán que decirle a los Padres de Natsume.

- Pero tengo una teoría. -Ruka dio una luz de esperanza. - Besarla lo hizo caer en el mismo estado que ella, así que... creo que esta viviendo el sueño de ella. A lo mejor, puede salvarla desde adentro y no desde afuera. -

- ¿Eso es posible? -Cuestiono Yuka.

- No lo se... pero hay que tener fe, Yuka-sama. -Murmuro Ruka. - Sería mejor acomodarlo en una cama, cosa de que estén conectados. -

- Si, Ruka ayuda-me a cargarlo. - Pidió el rey agarrando los pies del príncipe azabache que dormía en el suelo.

- Bien. -

* * *

¿Donde estaba? ¿Que era este lugar?

- Hola, hay alguien? -Grito el, pero solo hizo voz su eco entre los arboles.

Lo único que recordaba era que beso a aquella princesa y de pronto cayó. ¿Sera esto un sueño? Toco un árbol, y después el pasto. No, parecía real...

pero como? Habría entrado a otra dimensión o algo así?

Empezó a caminar y se encontró con una corona tirada en el suelo. - Esto debe ser de la princesa... -El musito para si mismo, la levanto y siguió caminando.

Parecía un lugar desolado, donde no había ni un alma. Siguio caminando hasta encontrarse en el suelo, tirada, casí moribunda a una joven, tenía el pelo castaño y un vestido como de fiesta, en ese momento no había duda. Ella era la princesa.

- Princesa... ¿se encuentra bien? -Pregunto el. Al no obtener respuesta se acerco y le tomo la respiracion, aun respiraba pero...

cuando le toco la frente lo noto... tenía fiebre y mucha.

* * *

**Fin del cap.**

Gracias por comentar y agregar a favoritos a;

Ivette'-'chan' 'n.n , eve-tsuki : Si creo que si, pero no se me dio lastima. XD En realidad ni me acordaba de ello, es que estuve discutiendo sobre como nos destruyeron la infancia con la bella durmiendo unos escritores que me mostro Ivette, al final le dí la razón y se me ocurrio esto xD gracias x comentar. , camilaflordeloto; Gracias cami, actualizare pronto! :D, Lissy-Chan ; Muchas gracias Li-chan!, espero que también les guste este capitulo!

Besos, comenten si les gusto!


	3. Primeras peleas

**"La pesadilla de la bella durmiente"**

**[Adaptación de la bella durmiente]**

* * *

(Les conté que la historia tiene un poco de Alicia en el país de las maravillas? Yo les juro que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta)

El capitulo va dedicado a** Yanelix, Cony-chan**

* * *

**Cap.3-Primeras peleas**

* * *

Después de descubrir que la princesa tenia fiebre, el príncipe Natsume decidió llevarla a algún lugar donde pudiera resguardarla del frió pero curarla.

Encontró un rió cerca y por lo que se veía no había animales así que no habría problemas. La recosto bajo la sombra de un árbol y rompió parte de su remera para poder mojarla y ponerle en la frente a la princesa así bajaría la fiebre.

_-"¿Que hago ahora"_ -El se pregunto. No sabia más que hacer, normalmente, cuando alguien se enfermaba lo máximo que hacía el era ponerle un trapito en la cabeza y aveces.

Vio como la princesa respiraba agitada... - Agua, agua... ¿Donde habrá agua? -Se preguntaba. Tenia que darle algo de beber... pero no podía darle la del rió.

- Hey niño... -Le grito una voz desde arriba del árbol, el vio la vio, aunque algo borrosa.

- ¿Quien eres? -Le pregunto en un grito Natsume. Ella salto del árbol, pelo rojo fuego, pero corto, ojos negros. Vestía unos shorts vaqueros y una remera negra, y obviamente unos zapatos.

- ¿Eso importa? -Pregunto y le lanzo una botella. (No se si se los comente, pero no se basa en épocas antiguas. Ponele que sea uno de esos países aun controlados por reyes, pero no épocas antiguas sino tradicionales) – Es agua, dijiste que la princesa necesitaba ¿Verdad? -

El la miro con desconfianza. Igualmente... ¿Que más le quedaba que confiar? Pero, cuando trato de darle el agua se dio cuenta de que la princesa tenia la boca cerrada e iba ser difícil dársela sin que se ahogue.

- Y que harás querido caballero? -Se burlo la chica de cabello corto.

El tomo un sorbo de agua, levanto la cabeza de Mikan y la beso o fue más bien como un boca a boca, como pudo con la lengua le fue separando los labios, mientras veía como la chica respondía a tales gestos.

Y cuando vio que la chica había tomado el agua la dejo otra vez en su posición de antes.

- Fue inteligente... -Murmuro la chica de cabello rojo. - Soy Mizu. Y tu eres?... -

- Natsume. -El le contesto secamente.

- ¿Eres su príncipe? -Pregunto la chica curiosa, justo cuando Natsume bebía agua y por esa pregunta escupió toda sonrojado.

- ¿Que? -El grito.

- Si tu eres el príncipe que rescatara a la princesa?, ya sabes. -Ella volvió a preguntar. Pero al ver la cara de No-entiendo-nada de Natsume no se quiso gastar más y miro a la princesa.

- Parece estar mejor... -Murmuro el, mientras volvía a mojar el trapo y ponérselo en la cabeza.

- Eso espero y es mejor que este aquí en la sombra. -Le contesto Mizu.

Natsume no contesto el todavía estaba pensando ¿Que era este mundo? ¿Era real?

- Esto... es real? -Se decidió a preguntar tragándose su orgullo.

- Si... claro que si. ¿Tu que crees? -Ella le dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

- Es imposible... -El murmuro.

Ella se encogió de hombro. - Nada es imposible si lo piensas un poco... -De pronto comenzo a subir a ese árbol ¿Era una mona o que? Y agarro algo y volvió a bajar.

- ¿Quieres? -Le ofreció una banana.

- No grac... -Pero su estomago contesto primero, con el orgullo herido Natsume acepto la banana para calmar a su fiel compañero que estaba haciendo muchas intervenciones antes de aceptar o no la comida.

- ¿Que es exactamente este lugar? -Pregunto el mientras comía la banana.

- Es el país del terror. -Ella dijo mirando a su alrededor.

- ¿Terror? Todo parece estar muy tranquilo... -El razono.

- Aquí... esta dividido en dos partes, en pueblo y el bosque. -Ella murmuro y miro hacia un lugar especifico. - Por allí esta el pueblo, quien lo comanda la duquesa que si pronto la princesa del pueblo no reclama el trono ella tomara el control, se convertirá en Reina y su hijo en el príncipe. -Explico.

- Algo así como... ¿En los cuentos de hadas? -Pregunto Natsume.

- ¿Cuentos de hadas? Equivocado, esto es real. -

- No puede ser-lo, es imposible. -Ella negó.

- ¿Como podrías demostrarme que no es un sueño, y que si es realidad? -Reclamo Natsume algo irritado y altanero, el siempre tenia la razón.

Ella saco un cuchillo y lo acerco a su mano (su propia mano) – Porque todo lo que pasa aquí es real y se siente real. -Ella corto un poquito la palma de su mano y con mucha pena y dolor, Natsume vio como la sangre brotaba.

- ¿Que quieres tocar para verificar? -Pregunto ella molesta.

- Para nada. Te creo. -El le dijo con un poco de asco y volvió a remojar el pedazo de tela que la princesa tenia en la cabeza.

- ¿Y que pasa con la princesa de reino? -Pregunto Natsume tratando de averiguar más.

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras su mirada se contagio de odio puro. - Cuando vio que todo se le iba a complicar, huyo, se fue. -Ella le dijo simplemente.

- ¿Y tu vendrías a hacer en esta historia? -Pregunto el.

- Una rebelde que quiere liberarse de este mundo desde afuera, pero no puede hacer nada. -Ella dijo poniendo sus manos para atrás.

- ¿Son nuevos cierto? -Pregunto señalando a el y a la princesa.

- Si, algo así. -El le dijo. - En realidad no se como llegamos aquí yo solo quería ayudarla, la bese y... todo se volvió oscuro. -

- Oh... -Ella murmuro. Y pronto vieron como la princesa Mikan habría los ojos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -Le pregunto Mizu algo preocupada.

- Oh... si gracias. -Ella murmuro. - ¿Quienes son? -

- ¿No eras su novio? -Le pregunto Mizu a Natsume, lo pensaba dijo que la beso y todo.

- Nunca dije eso, dije solamente que la bese. -

- ¿Que me beso quien? -Grito ella sentados rapidamente con la cara sonrojada.

- Y ella no va a hacer. -Dijo Natsume señalando a Mizu como lo más obvio del mundo.

- Soy Natsume, el príncipe del país vecino. -Se presento Natsume a Mikan.

- Soy Mikan, princesa del reino Nula. -Hizo lo mismo Mikan.

- Pues yo, Mikan-chan, soy Mizu, una chica y si necesito un titulo... princesa del bosque. -Dijo bromista.

- Un gusto! -Le dijo Mikan dándole una sonrisa y se toco la cabeza.

- Me duele mucho... -Ella gimió. Natsume, le toco la frente y le dijo:

- Me parece que todavía tienes fiebre, pero menos. -Con la poca experiencia que tenia cuidando enfermos ¿Que el iba a saber? Se agacho y le dijo: - Sube-te, veremos donde quedarnos. -

Mizu los miro... pobre chica – En mi casa hay un cuarto vació. Es una casita humilde sin mucho espacio, pero es segura y allí podrá curarse mejor y comer algo. -Les invito ella.

- Muchas gracias -Le dijo Mikan sonriendo.

- De nada... vamos. -Ella dijo guiándolos.

Caminaron unos cuantos pasos, y cruzaron algo así como un rió, y allá tras los arbustos una pequeña aldea había.

- Ahí estamos lo que resistimos como podemos. -Les dijo Mizu. Ella los guió hasta su casa, una humilde casa de color crema, y por dentro había lo necesario. - Los cuartos están arriba, no la primer puerta la segunda y del lado derecho, tu derecha. -Le explico a Natsume. Y a punto de subir las escaleras, ella lo interrumpió. - No vayan a hacer nada pervertido ahí eh... :3 – Natsume se sonrojo y Mikan también pero no dijeron nada.

Al subir el le explico todo a Mikan mientras la cuidaba, cuando la fiebre bajo un poco más, el ya pudo comportarse como un machista altanero y arrogante, actitudes de la cual Mikan se dio cuenta y no les gustaron.

Media hora después Mizu subio con tres tazones de sopa. - Esto te hará bien. -Le dijo mientras se la daba.

- Gracias... -

Y le ofreció a Natsume quien acepto, los tres comían ahí en silencio, hasta que Mikan decidió romperlo.

- Así que esto es un sueño... -Ella musito.

- No lo es. Es real... -Le dijo Natsume tomando el caldo de su sopa.

- Es imposible que sea real...-Dijo Mikan con obstinación.

- Lo es! -

- No lo es -

- Lo es -

- No lo es -

- Basta! Cada uno tenga su opinión! -Les dijo Mizu mientras levantaba el plato de Natsume y Mikan que recién había terminado de comer.

- Es que me altera los nervios este idiota con su estúpido lema Yo-siempre-tengo-la-razón lo odio -Le dijo Mikan irritada.

- Bien que el idiota con su estúpido lema Yo-siempre-tengo-la-razón te cuido y no te dejo morir de la fiebre y el hambre en el bosque! -Le recrimino Natsume.

Y antes de que empezaran una pelea Mizu hablo. - La próxima pelea, se van. Juro que los echo! -Les grito.

- Lo siento... -Murmuro Mikan, mientras Natsume quedo en silencio.

- Voy a lavar los platos... ustedes... traten solo de no matarse... -Ella les dijo y estos asintieron.

Cuando ella salio hubo un gran silencio...

- Gracias...-

- ¿Eh? -

- Por no dejarme morir de fiebre, gracias de verdad. -Le agradeció.

- No es nada. Creo que lo hubiese echo por cualquiera...-Dijo el modesto. ¿Desde cuando el era modesto?

Otro silencio y un sonrojo de parte de Mikan.

- ¿De verdad me besaste? -Pregunto ella sonrojada, Natsume sonrió burlonamente.

- No emociones... lo hice solamente para salvarte. No me gustan las chicas planitas como tu... -Era mentira, ella no era tan plana, pero sabia que la molestaria.

- Maldito hentai, porque te fijas en mi pecho? Y no soy plana! -

- Lo eres -

- No -

- Si! -

- que no -

- Que si! -

- Que no -

- Que si -

- Que no -

- Que no! -

-Que si... no digo... no!, Natsumeeeeeeeeeeee! -Ella hizo un puchero y casi cae de la cama.

- Tranquila lunares... -El dijo sonriendo cuando vio que al levantar la piernas por su "Casi caida" vio sus bragas.

- Hentai Pervertido, ahora nunca me voy a casar con un apuesto princiiiiipe -Ella grito y lloro.

* * *

Mientras tanto Mizu oía los gritos de los chicos, esta seria una larga tarde y una larguisima noche.

* * *

**Fin del Cap.**

Comenten si les gusto ^^

* * *

**Repondiendo comentarios~**

**Ivette'-'chan' 'n.n** : Pero es como quitarme la infancia, ósea era todo para mi hasta que ocurrio :·( Bueno gracias x leer espero q te guste el cap.

**camilaflordeloto** : Yo también espero que cambie su actitud, aunque le queda Kawai o no? Espero que te guste este capitulo besitos.

**Sakura-san29** : Exacto! :D Gracias por comentar espero que te guste este capitulo ^^

**Gaby34355 1 & 2 Review's:** Gracias por comentar, Amo tus comentarios super largos me dan animos para seguir y te queria escribir algo super largo pero me duelen las manos xD & me tengo que ira acostar. (Niña vuelve a fanfiction que te extraño) Yo tampoco me esperaba que entrara en el sueño y me da lastima por Sumire pero es la realidad, nadie se preocuparia justamente por ella (Yo si) Bueno, espero que te guste este capitulo, besotes!


	4. Eclipse total

**"La pesadilla de la bella durmiente"**

**[Adaptación de la bella durmiente & Alicia en el país de las maravillas]**

* * *

**Capitulo 4- Eclipse total**

* * *

Los rayos de luz relucían en aquella casa, la joven castaña fue abriendo los ojos lentamente. ¡Que bien se sentía! ¿Ya habría despertado?

Suspiro y miro a su lado... y... ¡¿Que?!

- Maldito hentai, pervertido! Yo lo sabia eres un acosador, guardias! Auxilio un acosador, guardias! -Gritaba Mikan mientras veía a Natsume en su cama, quien después de escuchar sus gritos despertó con cara de ¿A-quien-te-crees-que-llamas-y-a-quien-le-dices-pervertido?

- Estúpida, de tanto pelear ayer nos dormimos... no soy un pervertido, un pervertido haría cosas peores, pero tranquila jamas lo haría con una niña tan fea como tu ¬¬ -El le dijo mientras flexionaba los brazos para desperezarse.

- Idiota... -Murmuro Mikan, de pronto la puerta fue azotada por una Mizu muy enfadada, con ojeras en los ojos y ganas de asesinar a alguien.

- ¿Porque gritan así tan temprano en la mañana? -Ella les regaño. - ¿Me quieren matar? Si es así vayanse idiotas! -Les grito.

- Perdón Mizu... -Dijo Mikan arrepentida, y Mizu se tranquilizo y asintió.

- Te prestare ropa Mikan... y a ti chico hentai pervertido también pero antes... ¿Que hacían ustedes acá y solos? -Pregunto dándose cuenta que el pelinegro estaba acostado en la cama de la castaña la cual estaba sentada a su lado.

- Nosotros... -

Empezó Mikan pero Mizu la interrumpió. -Espera... no quiero saber sobre sus cochinadas... mejor iré a buscar la ropa cuando terminen... -Ella hizo un ademán con las manos. - esto que están haciendo bajan y desayunan... eh... siento la interrupción. -

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo Mizu se fue.

- Ahora va a pensar mal... -Mikan sollozo.

Natsume suspiro y sonrió - ¿Que tal si hacemos sus pensamientos realidad? -Y recibió un buen golpe... - Decía para que esta mala reputación no sea en vano... -El decía mientras se frotaba la cachetada que Mikan le había dado.

- Deja de soñar, va este es mi sueño pero... jamas soñaría hacer cosas pervertidas con un pervertido de alto nivel... ¬¬ -Le dijo Mikan muy molesta.

Natsume se burlo - ¿Lo harías con un pervertido de tu nivel entonces? -Pregunto divertido.

- Bueno yo... espera... ¿Que te tengo que estar contando a vos? Mal producto de mi imanación, ¿Sabes? No me voy a gastar porque esto... ES UN SUEÑO! En un rato me voy a despertar y esto va a acabar! -Mikan le dijo mientras se paraba de la cama y Natsume se sentaba.

- Haber niña, utiliza el ultimo y pequeño pedazo de la única neurona que te quedaba ¡ESTO ES REAL! -Le dijo Natsume algo prepotente. - La chica de pelo rojo es real, yo soy real y más real que nadie y tu eres una princesa berrinchuda ¬ -

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver? -Pregunto Mikan confundida ¿Que tenia que ver que ella era una niña berrinchuda? (Cosa que obviamente no era, pero no se iba a gastar en explicárselo a un producto de su imaginacion.)

- No lo sé, pero como te digo una cosa te digo la otra. -Le dijo Natsume y salio de la habitación. (Autora:Bien pepe mujica, bien! NATSUME HYUUGA PARA PRESIDENTE, MIERDA!)

- Este niño me altera los nervios ¿Como pude crear algo tan horrible...? -Mikan murmuro mientras abría la ventana. Aunque en realidad, si era un producto de su imanación... que bien creado estaba... :3 Ella no sabia que podía imaginar tremenda cosa sexy... digo espantosa!

Si espantosa, el era un espanto de persona. Tch, le ponía los pelos de punta (Y si lo veía se le erizaba la piel) ¬¬ (Lo siento...) y tan altero, arrogante... lindo... exteriormente claro ¬ El corazón lo tenia podrido, seguramente lo había encontrado en la basura.

Mikan bajo a desayunar, de alguna forma y por raro que parezca... ¡Se moría de hambre!

* * *

Después de un buen desayuno y conseguir ropa para dos niños los cuales cuidar, Mizu se iba a declarar niñera. Nah, mentira, ella odiaba cuidar niños pero con la poca paciencia que tiene cuidaba a dos que parecían niños pero de edad mental ¬¬

El mini conde, aspirante a príncipe era más maduro que ellos y eso que era un tipo al cual odiaba... Keichi.

Bueno, Mikan y Natsume pidieron para que ella los llevara a ver el pueblo del _"Terror"_ como ella lo llamaba. Aunque les advirtió que lo que verían era horrible.

Al llegar el pelinegro y la castaña se sorprendieron... - ¿Que es esto? -Pregunto Mikan retrocediendo, y sin darse cuenta sostuvo la mano de Natsume.

- Esto chicos es el pueblo del sol y la luna, antes era el mejor lugar para vivir... pero los Padres de la princesa murieron y la duquesa y el conde quisieron apoderarse, la princesa huyo dejándolos al mando y dentro de poco sera el cumpleaños numero 18 de la princesa, si ella no aparece... La duquesa y el conde serán los reyes y el nuevo príncipe sera Keichi. -Mizu explico.

Aunque en realidad... ni Mikan ni Natsume entendían ¿Como podían haber dos lugares tan distintos? Donde ellos estaban, el bosque en adelante... un lugar cálido, donde esta la noche y el día. Mientras que en aquel pueblo... había un eclipse... un eclipse total.

- ¿Esto es así siempre? -Pregunto Mikan, quien hasta ahora sin palabras habia quedado.

- Si, las 24 horas. -

- ¿Y hay alguna forma de...? -Pregunto Natsume.

- Solamente si es sangre real pura, si la princesa vuelve y los enfrenta todo volvera como debe ser. -Mizu dijo y les sonrio. - Pero ella no va a volver, o eso aclaro. En realidad... según la carta que dejo... nunca nadie habia visto a la princesa, muchos decian que era fea y por eso no se mostraba en publico. -

- No importa... esto es un sueño, yo voy a cerrar los ojos y voy a despertar. -Mikan dijo y lo hizo, cerro con fuerza sus ojos pero al abrirlos no funciono y asi intento e intento.

- Idiota... esto es real. -Le dijo Natsume.

- Esto no es real, es mi imaginacion... -Ella le explico convenciendose ella misma.

Mizu hizo una seña para irse... - Si es tu imaginacion ¿Puedes cambiar la realidad? -Pregunto ella tratando de formar una esperanza.

- Es solo un sueño, lo siento... no me pienso involucrar. -Le dijo Mikan avergonzada.

- ¿Sabes? Hay quienes dicen que la princesa era alegre, berrinchuda, altanera y hasta un poco arrogante... pero a la hora de pelear por lo que es suyo una completa cobarde. -Ella les comento. - Ustedes me recuerdan a ella... -

- Nosotros no somos igual que esa princesa... -

- Pero son principes, tanto como ella, solo quieren salvarse ustedes. ¿Y les importa lo que pase a los demas? No... son solo ustedes, y ustedes, los otros... no son más que miseras ratas por tener menos que ustedes... así que da igual lo que les pase ¿Verdad? Eso piensan... -Ella les dijo afirmandolo para seguir su camino.

Natsume la siguio, ella tenia razon. Pero Mikan no lo hizo, quedo ahi parada, y cuando estos dos se dieron cuenta la miraron ¿Que le pasaria?

Mientras Mikan se sostuvo la cabeza aun... tenia vagos recuerdos y lo ultimo que escucho cuando su mundo se volvio en negro, cuando empezo a soñar, cuando esa bruja la hechizo porque sabia bien que pasaba, esto era un sueño. Pero esa voz... que vino a socorrerla ¿Era su querida amiga... Sumire?

¿Estaria bien?

_- Sumire... -_Susurro antes de que el total eclipse fuese para ella al desmayarse.

* * *

**Fin del cap.**

* * *

Gracias x comentar! :D Espero sus review's

* * *

**Respondiendo Comentarios~**

**Lissy - Chan** :Gracias :D

**camilaflordeloto** : Si muy lindo, porque el es lindo XD Okey XD Espero que te guste este capitulo, besotes! Y gracias x leer!

**Maiapop-chan** : Gracias Maia-chan, espero que te guste este capitulo!

**Gaby34355** : ajjaaj Es que mizu es algo temperamental, y calmada. Me alegra q te guste, y suele suceder que la imaginacion vuele a mi me pasa ¿Siempre? Si siempre xD Con todas las historias! :D Yo también la apoyo en "Cambiando al principe altanero de Natsume" pero le queda bien a el xD Machista o no lo amo xD Nosé no tengas esperanzas para mi hierva mala nunca muere xD, nose de donde saque el dichoso dicho! XD Yo salvo a Ruka esta bien bueno y es un santo ¿? XD ¿Viste? Yo me di cuenta cuando vi alicia en el pais de las maravillas dije (Ta el de esta peli me esta copiando la idea) & no, la cosa era que me habia inspirando en la bella durmiente y alicia en el pais de las maravillas xD Nosé que parte cumple Mizu pero, supongo que la hare una chica buena xD (Yo pase san valentin con mis amigas comiendo galletitas y chocolatada y no me quejo ¬¬ xD) A mi al revez la inspiracion me llega cuando escribo, y también soy media gore desde que mire "Mirai Nikki" Y aprendi cosas de Yuno xD, por ejemplo: Como hacer para que tu Padres te escuchen sin protestar Xdajjajajaja Ok nop xD Tgracias x leer espero q te guste este capitulo!

* * *

**Bieeeeeeeen! ¿Quienes pasaron san Valentin solas o con amigas igual que yo? Viva las forever alone?**

**Pd: Si tienen novio no me lo refriegen en la cara plis xD ajjajakja Yo solo tengo a Nat ~3**


	5. Charla

**"La pesadilla de la bella durmiente"**

**[Adaptación de la bella durmiente & Alicia en el país de las maravillas]**

* * *

**Capitulo 5-Charla  
**

* * *

Ella estaba sola si miraba a su alrededor, pero en realidad sentía una presencia cerca. ¿Estaría despertando? Se pregunto y otra de sus grandes dudas fue ¿Se puede dormir en un sueño?

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? –Se animo a preguntar, con una mezcla de temor.

- Mikan…- Se oyó la voz de una mujer, y una voz muy conocida.

Ella abrió los ojos asombrada… ¿Sumire? – Sumire? Donde estas? –Pregunto con desespero.

- Estoy aquí, allá, en todos lados, Mikan… -Se oyó una voz lenta.

- ¿Entonces eres tú? Que es lo que pasa aquí? Puedes ayudarme? –Pregunto Mikan con desespero.

La voz quedo unos minutos en silencio. – Lo siento… lo siento tanto Mikan, pero no hay tiempo; Solo puedo decirte una cosa… -

- ¿A qué te refieres? –Le interrumpió.

- Que lo siento, la realidad suele ser monótona pero es mucho mejor que estar muerto. –La voz de Sumire contesto. – Escucha, no hay demasiado tiempo, así que escucha con atención ¿Bien? Solo esto te podrá salvar; "-Solo aquel maravilloso dulce momento lleno de sentimientos puros y verdaderos, despertara a esta chica que a sido destinada a dormir eternamente, o no-" -

- ¿Eh? Salvar? A que te refieres? Ayúdame a despertar, Sumire! –Ella pidió en tono de orden.

- Lo siento Mikan, se acabo el tiempo. Perdón por traerte aquí… adiós… -Dijo la voz con mucha tristeza y el mundo de Mikan volvió a su estado de sueño normal.

- ¿Estás bien, Mikan? –Pregunto con preocupación Mizu al verla despertar.

Mikan miro a su alrededor, todo parecía… igual que cuando se desmayo. – Si… ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso? –Pregunto. Vio que estaban en casa de Mizu otra vez. Natsume permanecía en silencio, sentado al otro lado de la habitación.

Mizu suspiro y me alcanzo un plato de sopa recién hecha al parecer. – Te desmayaste en el bosque de repente. No lo sabemos bien… simplemente eso! Natsume te cargo hasta aquí. –Le comento.

Mikan lo miro, no quería replicar esta vez. – Gracias…-

El no respondió, simplemente se levanto y salió de aquella habitación.

- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? –Pregunto Mikan algo molesta.

Mizu la miro con ternura. – Al parecer me equivoque con todos los príncipes… -

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto Mikan, confundida.

Mizu suspiro, esta chica era muy lenta. –Ese chico… -Menciono refiriéndose a Natsume – estaba muy preocupado, el te cargo hasta aquí corriendo. -

- ¿Qué? –Pregunto incrédula.

- No me gusta repetir las cosas más de dos veces. –Le declaro Mizu levantándose con fastidio. – Duerme un rato, debes estar agotada aun ¿No? –Pregunto y Mikan respondió un leve 'Si' para volver a dormir.

* * *

Cuando Mizu salió del cuarto de Mikan, se dirigió al de Natsume. Y lo vio, en su balcón… admirando la Luna. - ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? –Pregunto la pelirroja.

El la miro con los ojos vacios y volvió a su tarea de mirar hacia la luna. - ¿Qué debería preocuparme? –Le devolvió la pregunta.

Ella rió un poco. – Sera que estoy tan acostumbrada a que respondan mis preguntas antes de contestar otras… -

- Sera que yo jamás respondo dudas de otros. –Contraataco él.

Ella suspiro, un poco irritada ahora. – ¿Enserio, que es lo que te preocupa? –Pregunto.

El soltó un largo suspiro… y bajo la cabeza, apoyando sus manos en el balcón. – Habrá forma de… volver a casa…? –Le pregunto.

- No sé, yo para ustedes… no fui más que una coincidencia del destino. –Le contesto ella.

- Yo no creo en el destino. –Él le dijo. Yo creo que cada uno construye su propio presente, y al hacer eso, estas decisiones que tomamos, nos forman un futuro.

Ella se acerco a él y se apoyo de la misma forma en el balcón. – No te parece… ridículo? –Le pregunto.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto con curiosidad él, pues jamás lo habían cuestionado.

- Nunca nadie, puede totalmente construir su vida. – Y tras un silencio, ella continúo. – Cuando las personas tienen hijos, no deciden de que sexo será, será del sexo que la naturaleza lo marque. Uno no sabe cuándo va a conocer el amor de su vida, no lo planea como hecho de casarse o cosas así. Uno no planea estar siempre viviendo en la pobreza, pero el destino lo quiso así. Las personas, por lo menos la mayoría, jamás planearon esta guerra, pero aquí están. – Ella estiro sus brazos. – Te parece… que gente buena y trabajadora, planeo esto para sus vidas? -Le pregunto. – Pues yo creo, que vivir todos los días con miedo y sin saber si vuelven a casa o no, sea algo que ellos planificaron desde que eran niños… -

- Es distinto… -Argumento Natsume.

- ¿De qué forma? –Le pidió Mizu, su argumento completo. - ¿Tu que tienes de diferente? –Pregunto.

El sonrío. – No lo sé… supongo que esto sí es… cosa del destino. –El admitió. – Pero… quiero volver a casa, hay muchas obligaciones que debo cumplir. Cosas… que debo hacer, por mi reino… -

Ella soltó una gran carcajada, cuando dejo de reír un poco le dijo. – No seas canalla, a ti no te preocupa eso. Te preocupa quedar atrapado y no volver, te preocupas por ti. ¿O me equivoco? –Le pregunto.

El demoro en contestar. – Si… eso creo! ¿Está mal? –Pregunto, después de afirmar.

Ella negó con la cabeza. – No porque antes de príncipe, eres humano, y los humanos siempre somos egoístas, aunque a veces tenemos derecho a serlos. –Le dijo.

- Ajam… -

Ella lo miro con curiosidad. - ¿Por qué te preocupaste tanto por Mikan, cuando se desmayo? –Pregunto. – Pensé que no la soportabas. -

El negó. – No es que no la soporte, es un tanto densa, pero en fin… estamos juntos en esto y… me recordó a alguien. –Le respondió simplemente.

Mizu sonrió. – Ah, debe ser una historia donde te enamoraste de una princesa que se desmaya siempre cuando eras pequeño y la cuidabas ¿No? –Pregunto casi afirmándolo.

El suspiro, y negó. – No, en realidad. Hace dos años, había una niña de seis años súper linda y tierna, era la nieta de mi nana. Ella siempre sonreía estúpidamente, aunque si, dos por tres se desmayaban, los doctores decían que era mucho gasto de energía. Y ella… -El trago para seguir – Siempre estaba persiguiéndome a todos lados, le tome mucho cariño. -

Mizu lo miro con atención. - ¿Qué paso con ella? – Pregunto.

- Murió en mis brazos… fue un día, pensé que había sido uno de esos muchos desmayos pero cuando vi que no respiraba me desespere, aunque ya era demasiado tarde… -Termino su historia.

- Esa niña… ¿Te recuerda a Mikan? –Pregunto.

- No… solo en ese momento, no quería ver a nadie más morir ante mis ojos. –Dijo fríamente, Mizu lo miro y se marcho sin más que decir.

* * *

**Fin del Cap.  
**

* * *

En el próximo respondo comentarios, dejen comentarios, besitos!


End file.
